Camp Half Blood chronicles
by daughterofawesomeness
Summary: This story follows Percy,Annabeth,and two other camper couple Jennifer,daughter of Hepheastus,and Drake son of hades though camp.


Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue. After the books. He'd be about 16 or 17 right. In my world Hades and hepheastus kids have fire power.

Percy's POV

"Annabeth,don't we need to get ready for the capture the flag game tommorow?" I asked. "Yeah but I need to get my sword sharpened." Anna Beth said grabbing her sword. We walked to the armory. I had seen the Hepheastus armory,but nothing could prepare me for what I saw. A bunch of guys working on swords with fire.

There was a few girl but none like the one I saw. Annabeth tapped one of the girls on the shoulder. The girl took off her headphones and turned off the heavy rock music. "Annabeth,you need something." She said. "Yeah can you sharpen this." Annabeth said giving her the sword. "Yeah sure," She said putting the headphones back on.

She had the music so loud I could hear it. She was happily sharpening the sword mouthing the words from the song she was listening. "This is Jennifer." Anna Beth said. "Here you go." Jennifer said giving Annabeth the sword. She gave me a nasty look and said "Pipsqueak you're on my foot." I looked down. This whole time I was standing on her big foot.

Jennifer wasn't pretty just normal. Her black hair wasn't brushed out and it just looked curly, she wore it in a bun on top of her head. "How old are you anyway."She asked picking me up off of her foot. "Uh 16 why." I said. "No reason,I'm 19 so you're a pip squeak compared to me." She said. I was thinking of saying "I'm Aphrodite compared to you." I didn't know I said that until after she slapped me.

She slapped me so hard I fell backwards. "Hey guys let's not fight."Anna Beth said. "Easy for you to say, he didn't call you ugly." Jennifer said with her hair flaming. "Woah calm down Jen. "One of the guys said pouring a bucket of water on her. When the water hit her head it sizzled and evaporated. "I'm good guys I'm gonna play my guitar. "Jennifer said leaving.

"Wow,she's mad." Annabeth said leaving to see if she was okay. "Yeah I really didn't mean to say that." I said. "Well you said it and oh here's her boyfriend now." The same guy who poured water on her said. Another guy came in Drake,eldest son of Hades. He walked over to a few of Jennifer's brothers and said "Who made Jen cry?" The guys looked at eachother and pointed at me.

"Sea weed face,you made my girlfriend cry." Drake said eyes focused on me. His black hair was crackling like Jennifer's making his piercing more noticable. "Uh yeah but I didn't mean to." I stuttered. "You didn't mean to..." He yelled with his hair now burning. Drake grabbed me by the neck and pulled me out behind the armory.

"What did you say you little twerp?"Drake said dropping me. "I said I'm Aphrodite compared to you." I studdered. "I can't hurt you cause you're dad but you're gonna do something for me." He said dragging me to a cabin. He opened the door and shoved me in. Annabeth was on one of the guys beds talking to a lump of blankets.

"Come on you're beautiful." Annabeth said. "It doesn't count that you said that." The lump muttered. "Baby, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met." Drake said sitting on the other side of her. She reached her hand out of the blankets. Drake took it in his and kissed it. "Appologize before I forget about your dad." Drake growled at me.

"I'm sorry,I really thought I was just thinking that." I said. She came up from the blankets and said to me "You do that again you'll be meeting Drake's dad so fast it will make your head spin." She turned to Annabeth and hugged her saying "Thanks." We left them alone.

"You're friends with her...she tried to kill me." I said. "Yeah, but you did deserve it you made fun of her. "Annabeth said as we walked to the beach. "Okay and her boyfriend hates me. "I said. "He has a reason to,you hurt his girlfriend, but she's feeling fine now." Annabeth said. "How do you know that?" I asked. "Well when two people are making out on the beach I think there okay." Annabeth said pointing the couple on the beach.

"Ew really please guys not here." I said. "Percy stop if it were us.." Annabeth said. The waves got higher around them. Drake noticed this and held onto Jennifer tightly, pulling out an umbrella when the sea spray would hit them. "They seem to have a strategy." Annabeth laughed.


End file.
